Paradox
by 1SuperKawaii
Summary: Rukia travels to the past to fix the future. She learns about her link to a past she hasn't lived. Bya/Rukia slight Renji/Rukia
1. Chapter 1 Paradox

I don't own Bleach or its characters in any way. Ok this is my first fic. I just found out I have been spelling Byakuya wrong. It's going to be way too much trouble to change in this story since I've already posted it.

* * *

Paradox

Chapter 1 Just Another Day

Rukia sat at her desk trying to stay focused on the math quiz sitting in front of her. She glanced over at Ichigo who was nodding to himself and writing like crazy. "At least he knows this material" she thought. "He didn't have much time to study last week with all the hollow attacks and if he failed such an important test It would be my fault." Yesterday had been a quiet day and today wasn't any different. Rukia didn't care for the strange classes they made kids in the real world take. She enjoyed reading the modern literature of this unknown world ,even though modern to her was a hundred years old. But this math final was boring her senseless. "If I fail" she thought to herself "I can just show up at graduation anyway, If I'm assigned back here then, and just fix everyone's memory like usual."

Her mind kept wandering. She thought about all of her friends and considered herself lucky to have met such wonderful, loyal people throughout her life. But there was one person she wished she were closer to.

He was such an enigma to her. He had been a lot nicer to her since he saved her. It started out very subtle with dragging out their usual morning conversation with a few more pleasantries then normal and a new concern to know if she slept well. A normal on-looker would find this morning conversation cold and empty but Rukia knew better. She had lived with him for so long that this was his way of showing concern for her. "Perhaps" she wondered. "Perhaps this is him reaching out for friendship." Since they got back from Hueco Mundo their conversations started having some depth. An occasional discussion of art or literature at dinner. Once in a while their schedules would match and he would walk her to her division. Sometimes they walked silently, sometimes they would discuss battle techniques and he would give her a pointer or two for her to try that day.

She wondered if he would ever marry since he was the last of the great noble family. She wanted to see him happy but still there was a strange pain in her stomach when she thought of him married to some great lady. The lesser houses of the family consisted of much older people who were long into retirement. Conception of children is difficult in Soul Society and only females had been born, the last of which had been married off over thirty years ago. She remembered attending the wedding and the uncomfortable attire they made her wear to the somber occasion. Rukia wondered what it would be like to be the girl standing at the alter but her hope and desire for such things left her a long time ago.

So he was the last. She could sometimes sense his burden as head of the family. "I bet he would be happier if he were normal and free to make his own choices for himself." She wondered what he would look like just being a regular person, and what he would do if he were free to. " Would he still be so cold and stoic?" But then she realized how important family honor is to him. "His position must be important to him too. I wonder really why he hasn't remarried. No one morns for that long. Most royal marriages are fixed and loveless anyway set up for duty and procreation and nothing more. Why would he wait so long if its so important? It always seemed like he was waiting for something when he sat in her shrine. Its almost like he's waiting for her to return from the grave or something. That would be strange"

Rukia thought back to the last time she was home. Bayakuya had invited her to have tea in the garden and she was quite surprised and happy he did. His face as always showed little emotion but every time he made eye contact with her waiting for her to answer a question she swore she saw a glimpse of some emotion she couldn't quite gather. It was almost as if it looked like he cared for her. The flash of pain and strange anticipation that he used to look at her with, on the rare times he actually looked at her, were gone. She wondered why he was being so extra nice to her the last few years. She knew he wasn't going to try to butter her up and then drop some life altering burden on her. He wasn't like that. He was too straight forward with issues of duty. So she just enjoyed the slightly uncomfortable time with him and it came no strings attached. She couldn't lie she liked the attention.

She sat there long in thought about his handsome face, his height, his beautiful hair, the small glimpse she caught of his finely chiseled chest when she saw him training last year. She thought about what he might look like if he ever smiled. She wanted him to smile for her, if only once. She started to think about what he might look like under his.........

"CRAP" she yelled out when the bell jerked her back into reality. She had forgotten the test and spent the last FIVE hours thinking about her brother and it slightly disturbed her. She spaced out again.

"Hey, earth to Rukia, hey! Rukia!?" Ichigo said while wildly waving his hand in front of her face.

She jerked her head up and answered "oh, Ichigo, what?"

"What up with you? You've been spacing lately more then usual?"

"Its nothing, so how was the test" she said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Rukia don't change the subject. If something is wrong you should tell me"

"Its nothing, Ichigo. There's nothing to worry about. I'm just a little tired." She lied.

"Ichigo-kun, Rukia-san how did you do on the test?" Interrupted an enthusiastic Orihime with a smiling Tatsuki beside her.

"It was easy." said Ichigo rather cockily making an exaggerated gesture of putting his arms behind his head to show his ease.

Everyone looked at Rukia. "I don't think I did so well."

"You'll get it next time.' answered Orihime.

To that Tatsuki replied "but it was a final, there wont be a next time."

"Well I'm sure Rukia-san did fine." Orihime said with an assured smile.

They left the school building and everyone began toward their destinations. The day was lovely and Ichigo asked Rukia if there was anything she wanted to do. She was about to answer when her pink phone with the Chappy charm rang. "Hello?"……. "Um hi Rukia-Chan." said a cheery over polite Urahara. "Can you please come to the shop now?..Yes yes the time is definitely right." The last part saying more to himself then anyone around him.

"We need to go to Uraharas shop." Rukia said to Ichigo. To that he replied "Just when things were calming down. Let's go"


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, If you've noticed the update, I took all of the chapters out of bold. This was my very first fic.

Chapter 2 Urahara The Oracle

"Rukia-Chan pleas sit have some tea. I didn't need you today Ichigo but you might as well stay. I might need some help convincing Rukia on what needs to be done." He finishes pouring tea.

"Just get to whatever it is." said Ichigo.

"You kids, always in such a rush, well I'll cut to the chase, Events in the past effect the future but sometimes things in the present effect the past, that is an act from the present can keep the past in order."

Rukia and Ichigo *Blinks*

"Ok let me try to explain this better to the uninformed. I recently received some information from a very important person in Soul Society on the matter of the past. I have no reason whatsoever to distrust this person. You Rukia are the only one who can complete this mission. The present and future depend on your resolve to put things properly at all costs. This may be a very emotional mission for you. But I have no doubt you will do what is right and keep the past the way we remember. Do you know what a paradox is?"

Rukia and Ichigo *Blinks*

"Still confused I see. Well you see Rukia you will time travel and make sure you set things up to have this moment of me sending you to the past again. It appears my calculations and my sources story is correct and you must go back and make sure everything that has happened happens and this conversation happens again. I will need you to travel to three different events."

"I think I understand but there's plenty your not telling me." Rukia stated coldly with a bored expression.

"So cold, so cold, You've been spending too much time with your brother. This is not a matter to take lightly" His face became serious. "My knowledge of the events to occur in the coming years scare even me I cant even describe what could happen if you don't get this right."

"fine" she said not really grasping the situation "I'm ready lets just get this over with."

"Wait" said Ichigo. "How do we know you are telling the truth, you have a way of making things work out in your favor."

"Now now Ichigo" Urahara said playfully whacking him on the head with his fan. "This is a very important matter that effects some very important people in the future who will be needed to stop a much stronger adversary. You might say things corrected now will save our very existence tomorrow. Much of this has to do with you dear Rukia, and you will soon understand why. It will be easier to show then explain. Please Rukia we are depending on you to do what is necessary."

Urahara picked up a strange looking metallic item made to look like a necklace with an oddly yellow colored stone in the middle. "This is the time transmitter. This will signal the machine to send you where you need to go. The machine exists on its own outside the time continuum so it will not be affected by any change in the time line. When the stone has been over stressed the color will change. I will go with you on the first trip to explain things farther and direct you, then I will return to this time. You will then have to go to a future time I have pre-set. That future is our present and very different from now. it's the future without the paradox. From there you will have to travel back to the past again at a time I have pre-set. You may be tempted to stay here but it is imperative that you return to your own time. If you don't you wont be here now and the paradox will not occur. I cant explain how dire the outcome would be for everyone if things don't occur properly. Enough chat, shall we go now Rukia.?"

Urahara grabbed Rukia by the wrist**. **Ichigo tried to protest but they were unceremoniously gone without a trace.


	3. Chapter 3

3 My Death Brings Life

"Here we are Rukia our first stop. Yes any moment now." They stayed hidden in a thick gathering of trees. The place looked peaceful. Some mountains in the far distance, a river bent in front of them going about its journey. What looked like a village about a mile or two away and a large opulent home not far from the village. It reminded Rukia of her of the Kuchiki manor.

"Where are we?" she asked. "well I don't want to alarm you but this is Japan quite some years ago. A hundred and four to be exact. You see that large manor over there that is the house you were born in." Rukia gasped "huh" "Well Rukia I don't want to scare you but this is the day you and your sister die. We have come here to watch because you would not believe the circumstances If I told you. You see Rukia you and your sister share a father but have a different mother. Your sisters mother is not of royal blood but both your parents were. You were promised at birth to be the wife of a very important man when you both grow up a bit. Your sister was meant to have that position but your birth ousted her. Despite that you were entrusted to her protection when your mother died in labor."

"I..I wow" Rukia said in shock with here eyes starting to tear at the thought of knowing her family.

"Rukia I must insist that whatever you may see next you not interrupt. It must occur even if you have to finish it yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes I think I do, but this is all a bit much."

They were interrupted by a man and a woman holding a baby arguing. Rukia and Urahara hid themselves and watched attentively. The woman turned. "That's my sister!" Rukia said a bit loudly. Urahara hushed her. "Just watch and do nothing."

Hisana held a cooing baby Rukia in her arms. "I'm going to do it now." she said. "Is it fixed at the castle?"

"yes." Replied the unknown man

He was very handsome he had an air of dignity about him like he was of a high caste but his clothes were a bit worn and not fancy as Hisanas were.

"Yes it will look like you two were kidnapped. They wont blame you for her death. It will throw the whole alliance into chaos. All we will have to do is wait. I will be able to return from exile and retake my place as Shogun and of course my love you will be my cherished wife Now prove your loyalty and love."

"Alright. I love you so" she said as she positioned the child over the river. "this proves my love for you. Dairo."

Rukia lunged forward as Hisana drowned the baby. Urahara held her back and kept her from making noise.

"Please Rukia hush we mustn't change things here." "but but" she mumbled under his hand.

With the heinous deed done. Dairo said to Hisana "treacherous woman killing her own sister to further her own ambitions. You've fulfilled your purpose. Now join her." He tried to drown her as well but she held on to him and struggled. They had both gone down together in the river and blood floated to the surface before the first body.

Rukia fell to her knees. " I…I don't believe it. My sister, my brothers wife. I always heard she was so sweet and everyone loved her. Maybe she repented after she died. Maybe that's why she looked for me so hard. She was sorry that what it was"

"Rukia you must listen to me and try to pay attention. Rukia you will have to go to the future from here. Do not be tempted to stay. You will find out what you need to from your sister while you are there then use this necklace to travel again to where I have decided. Fate should play its role. Please be careful who you trust. Its all up to you how things work out. You will have to choose between the most important people to you, who will live and who will die. Rukia are you listening? I have to go back now and you have a long and painful journey. I'm sorry to have to do this to you, If there were any other way…" he trailed off as she stared at him with the most disillusioned and sad look.

"Make haste Rukia, just press the button. Things will be different just try to fit in as best as you can. It may be several hours or several days before you can travel again. You will know when the stone turns yellow again. I'll be waiting for you when it is over. Do it now."

Rukia put the necklace on and pressed the button. Urahara disappeared. Back to his own time she assumed. "Its now or never." she thought apprehensively " I just want this over with." She pressed the button and she was surprised to be back in soul society everything looked familiar to her and she was put at ease.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I'm What To Whom!

The stone on her necklace had turned to onyx.

"There you are sweet cheeks" came a very happy looking Renji.

"Don't call me sweet cheeks, idiot." she answered him by habit. "I love it when your feisty." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips and her eyes about popped out of her head.

"Rukia Its only been a few hours since I last kissed you don't look so shocked. Or am I not allowed to kiss my wife anymore." Rukia continued looking shocked. "This isn't my future she thought to herself, just go along with it, I wonder what other surprised I'm in store for eesh."

"I'm just so happy to see you, its always like kissing you for the first time." she lied. "Hey Renji how long have we been married now, I cant seem to remember."

"Well it was a long time ago lets see I graduated a few months before you (being sure to throw that last part in her face to irritate her) then you were given the ninth seat, several seats under me (again rubbing it in) in the fifth that next year. What year was that? I cant remember the year but I remember that summer when I confessed to you. I didn't mean to propose that moment" he laughed " but I couldn't help myself and I haven't regretted a moment. Rukia, why are you looking at me like that?"

"Its nothing Renji, lets um go home..?"

"If that's what you want to do love, but I thought we were having dinner with your sister today?"

"Right um..er.. I forgot." she stammered.

"They've been working you too hard, who would have thought that we would both become a lieutenants this year. Considering your poor abilities and all." He said trying to get a rise out of her. "Lets just go." she said.

"At least some things don't change" she thought. "Renji is still an idiot. But wow were married and my sister is somehow alive. Urahara was right this was going to be a different future. I guess I never got adopted by ni-sama so there was no one to stand in my way of becoming a seated officer like I've always wanted and I'm a lieutenant too ni-sama would be so proud…" she remembered he's not her brother here.

"Rukia, hey your spacing out are you ok? You look like your thinking way too hard."

"I'm ok Renji just tired like you said, lots of work today" she spaced out again.

" He's at least my brother-in-law. I wonder what my relationship to ni-sama is she felt sad. So since I didn't get adopted I married Renji. I always wondered. I remember how much I loved him back then and how heartbroken I was when he just let me be adopted. Maybe he let me go for my own good. Damn that Renji. We will have to have a chat when I get back. But do I still want that? I thought I got over that years ago and were such good friends but we have become so different and I've become interested in different things. Speaking of different things I wonder where ni-sama is. I cant feel his riatsu anywhere, he must be on a mission. I wonder how he has changed. I'm going to meet my sister. I'm sure she's sorry for what she had done, that was a horrible scene we were both betrayed. I can forgive her if ni-sama could love her she must be good. God I have to stop thinking about ni-sama."

They walked passed the Kuchiki manor. "Hey weren't we going to see Hisana and ni-sama." "Ni-sama?" Renji questioned. "And what happened to this place its in ruins." she said fearfully.

"Rukia, Hisana moved out of there before the two of you met. She lives with that guy Dairo in that house. I never liked that guy, I know I know I wont say anything but he's just using her for the money that Kuchiki guy left her." he said shaking his head. "What Kuchiki guy?" she dragged out now in a panic.

"What was his name Bya something the last heir of that Kuciki household Hisanas first husband you remember we never met him, he had died of some illness not long after they married. And then suddenly his grandfather had a heart attack and died too leaving your sister with the whole burden of all that money and property. You know the thing you told me never to mention."

"oh " she said starting to cry. "Rukia!" "are you sure your ok."

"Its nothing lets just go."

Fear, panic came over her as she thought of her brother dead. She wondered if that's what Urahara meant. She wondered if this is the future she was supposed to patch on her next trip and leave her beloved ni-sama dead. But that's not how things were supposed to be. She seamed to be happy married to Renji for so long and she had her sister back in good health. That feeling in her stomach started when she realized she was going to have to choose. She thought to herself " well Renjis happiness, the future I wanted so long ago, my sisters life and health, all for the trade of the brother that cant stand the sight of me and keeps me out of obligation" she tried to rationalize to herself. "He must care for me a bit" she said out loud. Making Renji look at her questionably. "and who's he?" Renji said accusatively. "What? Um..er just thinking to myself." she said.

"Well their better not be a he. I'd kill anyone who ever came near you." he held her and kissed her again. She smiled and kissed him back. "Well I might as well test things out" she thought.

They arrived at her sisters house. "Rukia, Renji I'm so glad to see the both of you." waved Hisana from the doorway. "Wow she does look just like me, its uncanny she's just slightly taller and I doubt someone as tall as Renji would even notice. The only other differences were in that stubborn bang that sprawled across her face in a different pattern and the look in her eyes, there was no mistaking false hospitality, restlessness and a hidden anger there, so well hidden. It made her shudder and wonder if she would really like and forgive her sister.

"Is that a new necklace Rukia? You do find the strangest things." "Yes" she said glancing at the now blue stone. " I found it in the twenty-second district on my way to the old neighborhood. "Do sit and have some tea. Let us all catch up before dinner." Said Hisana. Dairo came into the room and greeted them, making Rukia almost jump out of her skin. She got a hold of herself and mustered all the acting energy she could. "Hi Dairo how have you been?" she said with a smile. "Well very well, Its so nice to see our whole family together." She could tell this was a lie but meant to look very real. "Two can play at this game" she thought.

"Why yes, we really must do this more often. Renji and I would love to have the two of you over next week. Is Thursday good for the both of you? Wednesday would be ok too" looking at Renji for approval.

"Why yes Rukia you are just so kind" Dairo said. " You should join me for lunch one of these days" he said with a hint of innuendo.

Rukia was suspicious of the pair. Dairo dragged Hisana into the kitchen Rukia took this chance to listen in. "What are you doing Rukia?" Renji asked. "Be quiet."

"I think she suspects something" Hisana said "You always think that. Threes no way she would suspect that you killed him for his money." Dairo said. The rest of the conversation Rukia didn't hear, she was too shocked. "She didn't even know either of you at the time. We just have to hold on for a few more months, then everything will be set up in the real world and we will be out of here living on easy street. No one will touch us or find us. We have waited this long, just a little longer. Just keep a smile on your face and your mouth shut." Dairo spat.

They reentered the room all smiles. When the painful evening was over Rukia and Renji went to their home. Rukia excused herself out to the porch saying she wasn't feeling well and needed some air. She wanted him to go to bed first so she wouldn't have to do any extra activities this evening and explain why she was still a virgin to the husband she had for the last who knows how long. It might even rouse suspicion if she didn't know what side of the mat she slept on. "Go on to bed without me" she said to Renji "oh and would you lay out some aspirin and water next to the bed so I can take it before I go to sleep. I'm just not feeling myself." "Sure babe" he agreed "Hope you feel better by the morning." Satisfying his curiosity as to why she had been acting so strangely.

Rukia had a hard time comprehending what was going on. "She killed him, that bitch killed him. He loved her so much and mourned the last fifty years all alone for her and she killed him! I thought they were married for five years not one? I know it was five then she became mysteriously ill the last two years then died. What happened to change things?" she thought long and hard. She looked at the stone in her time transponder and found it to be a dark green. "Its changing fast, It wont be more then a day before I can travel again. I have to listen to Urahara. But should I? Renji's happiness means so much to me and I bet I can be happy here too. My sister is still my blood relative, she's a killer but I always thought one should be loyal to their family no matter what they do to you. As soon as its yellow I'm going to have to choose."


	5. Chapter 5

Can't Stay

"NI-SAMA!" she yelled waking up grabbing for any tangible object around her. The blanket that mysteriously found its way on her fell to the ground. She couldn't remember much of the nightmare. She was still so tired but she remembered she was reaching out for Bayakuya who was disappearing in front of her.

Morning had come way too soon for Rukia who spent the night on the porch. She had fallen asleep from the exhaustion from all the emotions she was having.

It all looked the same to Rukia but couldn't be more different. She couldn't help but feel the loss of her brother. She missed the safety of his riatsu like she did when she was in the living world and the loss always inhibited her sleep. She had to get a hold of herself. All of these emotions were wearing her down and stopping her from thinking rationally. If there was a possibility it passed in her mind. Feelings of guilt, anger, loneliness', blame, hatred, sadness all consumed and confused her more. She knew she had to stop or she would never make a rational decision and complete her mission.

Renji had made breakfast. She thanked him and ate with him happily like it was the most normal thing to do. She calmed after filling her stomach and enjoying Renji's familiar presence. The stone was light green to dark yellow. It would be anytime now. Probably by noon.

Renji walked her to her division on the way to his new one. She. Kissed Renji enthusiastically goodbye with all the feelings of thanks and friendship she ever had for him making him smile. She loved him, just not the way he loved her. They parted and she felt the sadness of the loss of over fifty years of happiness that never happened. "I've just changed too much. I cant give him what he needs." she said forlornly.

Instead of entering the building she went the other direction she walked for a long time stuck in thought. "I doubt this is a coincidence." she said when she finally stopped. " This is the very place I started out my life in soul society."

The streets were made of dirt and shifty looking people crowded the marketplace. The scents were so familiar of rotted fruit and musty buildings and dirty people. As filthy and dangerous as it was it had been her home for a long time and she knew every inch of the place. She knew every vendor, every child, every thief, and every story of the brutal bands of thieves and gangs that roamed the place before and after she left. She got a bowl of soba at a place she had eaten literally a thousand times before and left a hefty tip for the owner who had known her since childhood.

By noon it was time. The stone was the same yellow hue it had been when Urahara left. It was ready for another huge trip. She ducked behind a house. Looking around to be sure no one would see she crossed her fingers and trusting that untrustworthy Urahara knows best she pressed the button and was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Meeting Mr. Right

"It didn't work" she was standing in the same spot she had started. Everything and everyone looked the same, almost. "No its different, this building is different, that vendor was wearing a brighter color. The question isn't where am I but when am I."

Rukia felt a bit out of place in her Shinigami clothing. She purchased a plain kimono and hid her uniform incase she needed it. She began walking around waiting for something to happen. She had no clue what year it was or what she was supposed to do. She just knew it had something to do with her brother, her sister, marriage and death.

That's when she felt it, that familiar riatsu. "he's here somewhere. Alive." she was so relieved she let out a huge amount of air making a near by patron of the marketplace ask if she was ok. She figured she should have hid herself from him. She was so panicked she ran right into him. *slam*.

"Hey watch where your going" she yelled it took her a moment to look up and realize who she just ran into. "nnn ni-sama" she stammered.

"Do not speak to me in such a manner, girl. And I'm not your ni-sama." said Bayakuya with his usually cold and bored look.

"I'm so sorry sir. You looked like someone I knew a long time ago and ni-sama was his nickname." she lied with all the cunning she could muster in her shock and relief at seeing him. First thing she noticed is his hair was flowing free and his uniform wasn't that of a captain. "He didn't think I was Hisana. They must not have met yet. Its clue in the right **direction." she thought**

**"Girl why are you carrying a sword."**

**"Um well this isn't the best neighborhood and a girl has to protect her virtue." did she just say that?**

**"Well watch where you are going next time and be careful there may be hollow in the area." he said.**

**"With such a strong Shinigami patrolling the town I'm sure I will rest easily this evening." she said with the sweetness and innocence of a baby bunny eating molasses.**

**The demeanor of her reply changed his expression. That was it, that was the look she wanted from him for so long and when it came it changed something in her face too. They stared at each other for a moment looking deeply into each others eyes. She came to her senses as quickly as she could. "Um I have some work to do sorry about bumping into you again." and she left….quickly.**

**Panting wildly "what just happened? Damn it I should have paid attention and avoided meeting him."**

**"Hey, Hisana" said a man she did not know. She looked at him. "come on were going to be late." "what who are you" she said. "Don't play dumb, just because your Dairo's whore doesn't mean I wont give you the thrashing you deserve. Let's go." Rukia followed not knowing what else to do. **

**They arrived at a semi large shack. It had all the air of a gangs hide-out about it. She had seen and known enough of them to know that. Inside she were several people mostly male gang members and one woman she couldn't see. **

**"I've brought Hisana so lets start already."**

**"Kenta you idiot she's right here." Dairo said**

**Kenta looked at the girl he had a tight grip on. She shrugged him off.**

**"then who the hell are you?"**

**"Who indeed" Dairo said "she's quite tasty, just the kind I like." his thumb tracing her jaw.**

**Hisana turned and walked to them. "Wow you look just like me its…its impossible. We could be twins. We must be related."**

**"Is this the sister you spoke of Hisana." someone said **

**"no she would be much younger then me. How old are you?"**

**Rukia thought carefully on how old Hisana was when she married.**

**"I'm turning eighty four this year." she lied**

**"ah you're older then me. I wonder if you are an aunt or cousin of mine. There's no possibility of us not being related. The resemblance is just too strong. What is your name?"**

**"I..I'm Yuki. I do not know my family name." Rukia stated like it had always been the truth.**

**"Well Yuki you look like you've had a hard day, come and stay with us I believe we have use of your services and we would pay handsomely." said Dairo.**

**"I'll not sell my body to these mangy men." she said.**

**"Oh we have much better use for you. My you stand so proudly, with the right clothing you could be a princess." he said both to her and himself.**

**"This world is difficult, as I'm sure you know. You are so thin you look like you know how hard it is to find food. Tell me how far would you go to have riches far beyond your dreams?"**

**"I think I would kill sir, I've been fighting and scrounging for so long, living like stray dog, moving from one place to another trying to stave off the hunger I am at my wits end and can go on no longer. I would do anything, and I mean anything to have an easy life." Rukia said easily thinking back to her days living here.**

**"Well that's good you are ready, and call me Dairo. Join me and I promise you your hearts desire and more. Its just one thing. Nothing out of the ordinary just prove to me that you are serious and prove your worth."**

**"What would you have me do?"**

**"Well let's see yes there's temple on the other side of town. They have in their possession a small statue of pure gold. They guard it with fervor. I want you to bring it to me. Then I will share with you my plan for you. If you make it back. The guards are some of the best and since you look like Hisana you should no be seen least she could be mistaken for the thief."**

**"Easy enough where is the temple."**

**"My My" he said loudly so his followers could hear. "Such confidence! Bring us the statue and you may join us."**


	7. Chapter 7

Bad Kung-Fu Movie

Dairo gave her direction to the temple and she left for her task.

Rukia changed back into her Shinigami robe and waited until dark. She shunpoed in through the temple window and hid herself as quietly as she could.

She hadn't had a rush like this in years and had to calm herself. She noted the two guards who stood beside the statue. "they don't look too tough or they'd be Shinigami." But the monk, one never knew what a monk was capable of. She was sure the monk heard her.

She waited for the monk to finish his seemingly never ending prayers then went to action. She knocked them together so quickly they didn't even see her as they fell unconscious she grabbed the statue and was glad she spent that extra time improving her Shunpo. She made it outside only to be met by a monk she saw he was blind. So he did hear her. "Woman I know you are there put the statue back and I will let you go." she didn't answer knowing well he would remember her voice.

He came at her with a staff and they fought for a few moments. She didn't want to hurt him but she had to put him down safely. If everything worked out she would surely replace the statue somehow. But now there were more important things to do. He was fast but she was faster. It only took a second to knock him unconscious and she was gone with the speed of a hurricane.

She returned now dressed back in her kimono. "I have it."

"Oh my Yuki you are good. I half expected you not to return at least not alive and so soon." Dairo said. "yes you have proven yourself. Let's celebrate." everyone began drinking. It didn't really seem like they needed a reason.

It was a bit into the evening when Dairo took Rukia to the side and looked at her seriously.

"Yuki how do you feel about people who oppress others, who have much wealth and don't share it, who rule others with an iron fist and beat their servants, who eat lavish meals and throw out enough food in one meal to feed twenty men?"

"It disgusts me." she said honestly

"You see there is one such family, wealthy beyond your dreams. They live like that all high and mighty in their mansion and treat everyone around them like dirt under their feet. What would you say if we could have their money?"

"You mean another heist." she said

"Another heist? She says, no I'm talking the plot to end all plots. I already have three people working in the manor. They know all the information I would need to proceed and having both you and Hisana working on this would make it much easier and I wouldn't have to share her as I do have my own needs to be attended. She also isn't as well as when I met her. A heart condition I believe so both of you working in tandem would alleviate the problem."

"What would you have me do?" Rukia asked

"Well you see the house is fairly empty just two royals live there and their servants so you will have less trouble. One is an old man and the other is an only son he's quite handsome and of marrying age."

"You want me to seduce him and rob him?"

"Oh think bigger, think enough money to keep all of us for the rest of our lives. Think servants of your own. Think a full belly every night. I do want you to seduce him. I want both you girls to work him into marriage. If he is uninterested I have an herb that will rouse his need for you. All you need do is get him to consume it while you or Hisana are close to him He's been assigned to patrol this area for a while longer so I'll have one of you run into him. You are so much sweeter then Hisana" He stated while stroking her leg. "It will be simple I know the mind of a man. You are untouched are you not? Pity we will have to keep it that way for the wedding night."

Rukia gasped.

"It will be fine all you will have to do is poison him slowly,"

"You cant ask me to kill him, I'll help you but I cant kill him." Rukia blurted out too quickly.

"My don't loose your resolve child I thought you would kill. Still so innocent I see. A few more years in this district and that will change. I need you to get into the mansion. When no one is suspecting and you have played the doting wife long enough Hisana will take your place for a while. No doubt she will enjoy the cushy lifestyle and she will do the deed. I'm so glad you came Yuki. It would be more complicated to get Hisana in his good graces. Although I may need her early on to go a bit farther then you would dare, the herb would confuse him enough. Its all just going to take time. If we have patience Yuki we will all be very happy."

Rukia inhaled and looked at him dead in the eye "I'm in."

Rukia slept in the corner that evening. "What am I doing I have to seduce my own brother into marriage. What the heck. He will never forgive me for this and I don't blame him if he banishes me or even kills me. I'll save him from them no matter what I have to do. I love him enough to do anything for him even if it costs me him. I'll do it for him. There's no way around this, there are too many people involved and it looks like there may be more. I have to be really careful. Luckily no one knows me. So Hisana is sick weakened by a heart issue but not enough to kill her it seems. I wonder what the mysterious illness was that killed her in my reality, was it the same that killed ni-sama in the other?"


	8. Chapter 8

Putting The Plot In Action

In the morning Rukia ate the breakfast she was given. She hadn't eaten like that since before she entered the academy and she was glad she hadn't. They gave her extra so she wouldn't appear hungry and they dressed her in a clean pretty kimono and Hisana did her hair. She looked a bit out of place so neat and clean and pretty but no so much as to look conspicuous. It was how she carried herself that stood out the most.

"My my Yuki, men will drop at your feet." Dairo said he then went on to explain the patrols schedule and what she should do and say.

She felt angry and it showed.

"Are you ok Yuki" Hisana asked.

"Yes I'm fine, a bit nervous, I've never…" she trailed off

You'll be fine. Men are easy to deal with. Just remember the talk I gave you earlier and everything Dairo said."

Hisana actually didn't seem so bad at this point especially when she was away from Dairo.

"Do you love him, Dairo I mean?"

"Yes I would do anything for him and forgive him anything. Haven't you ever loved a man Yuki?"

"Yes I do believe I have and It's for him I'm doing this." Rukia stated.

"Does he know what you will do, will you tell him?"

"I don't think he would ever speak to me again if he found out, that I was with another man that is. I wont tell him where I got the money." Rukia looked down.

Rukia was given money and a basket so she went to the market at the right time. She browsed slowly handling fruit and vegetables here and there. She spoke to a woman also shopping. She purchased a few apples. Then she spotted him. "Oh god its now or never she thought, Its for his safety."

"Good morning Shinigami-san. I'm sorry again for bumping into you the other day. Did they ever catch that hollow?" Rukia said smiling.

"You should address me properly and learn your place." Bayakuya said.

"Well you don't need to be rude about it, besides I don't even know your name, how can I address you properly if I don't know who you are?"

He looked at her sternly, then softened "She doesn't know who I am, she thinks I'm just a regular Shinigami and she smiled at me not knowing, she's quite lovely. I mustn't look dignified enough. I'll have to work on that. Grandfather would scold me for not acting appropriately again. If I'm to be head of the Kuchiki clan one day. I will have to act more like grandfather." he thought as he inwardly scolded himself.

"Kuchiki Bayakuya" he half bowed." And no the hollow has not been found yet. So you should still be careful."

She bowed gracefully and said "Well Kuchiki Bayakuya- san I am Hisana." Rukia replied

"Hisana? He questioned.

"Yes just Hisana, I'm afraid I never met my parents and I never wanted to take a name I was unsure of."

"Strange girl where are you from I haven't seen you in this district before."

"I just came here a few days ago looking for my sister. I'm staying with some friends. I'm really not from anywhere but I think I will like it here. She smiled up at him.

"Where are you from I mean before you joined?" she asked like she didn't know.

"Seireitei, I've always lived there." he said proudly.

"Wow really your lucky. I've always wondered what it would be like to live there. I've thought of joining but haven't gotten around to applying."

"Yes I see you carry a soul slayer and your very good at hiding your riatsu." he said suspiciously

"Well I my riatsu made the people around me uncomfortable and well I cant help the soul slayer thing it just appeared one day. I cant really use it well though." she answered slyly and with a giggle. "Anyway I just bought these apples and was on my way to have lunch in that park over there away from this noisy market. I go there every day. There's plenty why don't you join me and you can tell me all about what its like behind those walls."

She didn't really give him time to answer she grabbed his sleeve and led him to the park where they sat under a tree. Her heart pounding at her boldness. Bayakuya knew he shouldn't have gone with her but he couldn't stop himself.

They sat under the tree talking and eating apples for a long time. She spoke more then he did. She asked him many questions about how to be a soul reaper. Attentively listening to his answers. She was painfully aware of being watched by Dairo' men who were stationed all over town.

It took her a while to realize who she was having a real conversation with. He was very attentive to her and she even saw the so secret smile she had so long wished to see. The guilt flooded in and she did her best to cover it when she remembered why she was there. She wondered why it hadn't been this easy to be with him before.

But all too soon she knew she had to play this right and not stay too long. They made their goodbyes and Rukia returned to Dairo.

"Yuki my sources say you did beautifully. I couldn't have hoped for things to have went better and he seems genuinely taken with you, oh my hopes are soaring." Dairo greeted her with a hug. "Your not used to being touched by a man are you Yuki. I can tell by the way you react to me. We may need Hisana to push things along soon but later you will have to be willing. Are you willing to do what is necessary Yuki dear?"

"Yes I will" Rukia said resolutely. "There's no need for Hisana to take over."

The next day Rukia went through the same morning ritual and headed to the marketplace. She again purchased some apples but didn't see Bayakuya. She spotted him at the park and went over to him.

"Kuchiki Bayakuya-san. What are you doing here shouldn't you be patrolling?" she said with a wink.

"Well you said you come here every day I thought since you shared your lunch with me yesterday that you would like to share mine today." at least that's what came out of his mouth while his mind protested.

He didn't know why he was acting this way and reacting to her in such a way. He never really spoke to anyone for more then a few minor pleasantries and he was happy about it, he didn't really like anyone and they could say the same about him. If someone was nice to him they wanted something. But as far as he thought she knew, he was just a regular Shinigami.

They sat and ate together and talked easily about everything. At first it was like talking to Renji but the subjects were different. Renji was such a guy and he loved to brag about his strength he was a bit of a gossip too. But this conversation was different. He was surprised she knew so much about art and literature they seemed to have quite a bit in common. Rukia was not using her knowledge about her brother against him. She really didn't know that much about him to begin with. Their conversations had been short and she was never able to gather any personal information from him. She realized they really did have a lot in common, not just that cold look everyone says she got from him.

She couldn't believe how out of character he was. She's never seen him talk to anyone this long much less her. She hated herself for what she was doing. She cursed life for not letting her have this for real in her own time.

Then it happened, It happened so quickly she didn't comprehend what happened until it was over. Bayakuya Kuchiki her brother was kissing her.

She looked up at him shock written all over her face she couldn't hide it.

"**I'm sorry" he said "I don't know what came over me."**

"**Bayakuya-san I'm not that kind of girl, If you thought this is what I do just because I live here you are sadly mistaken." she said as instructed if it were to happen.**

"**I don't know what got into me, that's not what I thought at all. Forgive my impulsiveness. There's a festival tomorrow evening join me, I'll meet you here."**

"**I don't know" she said.**

"**I would really like to see you again."**

**He didn't know what got into him. The girl before him shook his very foundation. He had gotten all those childish impulses under control long ago and here he is unable to help himself. He doesn't act this way around anyone else. He kissed her. He knew it was wrong. He knew he shouldn't see her. But from the moment she bumped into him he couldn't think of anything else. **

**Rukia agreed to go with him and they parted.**

**She spent the evening replaying in her head what happened. Dread over took her as she saw her future up in flames and very miserable. But all of those feelings were pushed out of her mind when she kept remembering the kiss he gave her. "I've seen him three times" she thought" and he's acting as if he's falling in love with me that's impossible. He fell in love with Hisana all those years ago. *Gasp* wait to him I am Hisana. Oh I'm starting to understand what Urahara meant by paradox. I have to save him and get him to adopt me as well. He must know in the future he must know who I am that or the similarity is so much he cant bare to be around me. He must know about this paradox there isn't anyone else who could. Could he be the person who enlisted Urahara to help me to this point? Rukia finally passed out from exhaustion.**


	9. Chapter 9

Love And Betrayal

"Hisana" she heard his voice call as she entered the park the next evening. He was quite handsome in the moonlight and she stared at him mouth agape. She blurted out a good evening. They walked around and watched the festivities. She was glad it was loud and they couldn't talk much. She couldn't bare to speak to him. By the end of the evening they went to a hill away from the crowd and watched the firework display. They sat closely together. Happily in each others company. She looked at him trying to hide the longing in her eyes.

She asked him "Bayakuya-san if you had this friend who was more then a friend like family to you and you had to betray them because it was the only way to save their life, even though it meant them hating you forever afterward would you do it?"

He thought for a moment "well I would say your duty to your friend and his life is more important then ones later companionship."

"I thought you would answer that way" she said

"That's a rather serious question Hisana."

She cringed every time he called her Hisana. "Its no big deal really, Its not even my problem someone asked me earlier. I answered the same as you."

"Sometimes we have to do what is best for another and forgo our own happiness. I never thought life was meant for happiness and idle fun anyway. Duty must come first."

"Duty over happiness, I never agreed with that until recently. I had a sister once she said and I had to betray her trust for everyone's good." she said.

"What do you mean."

Rukia caught what she said and fixed it properly. "Her name was Rukia, we both died together I don't remember how. But she was just a baby I was so young and I couldn't care for her and myself so I left her with a family I hoped would care for her. I regretted it so much I have looked everywhere for her and I must find her and protect her."

"I'll help you look for her If it makes you happy."

"You'll know her she has the same violet eyes as I do. They are rare enough for me to know her no matter how different she may look. But I'll bet you anything she looks just like me but much younger."

A long silence and she laid her head on his shoulder. After a while he turned to her.

"You look so beautiful in the moonlight Hisana." he said staring into her eyes. He took her into his arms and their lips met. This time she kissed him back. She forgot her surroundings as each movement of his mouth against hers made a passion in her stir that she never knew she was capable of. They did not break the kiss for a long time and when their lips parted they kissed again. When it was over Rukia felt her head spin. She wanted him to take her then and there. She did the only thing she could think of doing, she said she had to go home she wanted to run but controlled herself as best as she could. He asked to walk her but she refused. She just needed to get out of the situation.

And so it went everyday she would buy apples at the marketplace and everyday he would meet her at the park. Sometimes for a short time sometimes longer. Sometimes he would visit her in the evenings after his shift and he couldn't stay away from her.

"I'll marry whom I wish." came a calm and collected Bayakuya as his grandfather protested his choice. "I have already decided and as soon as she accepts my proposal we will be married."

"Bayakuya be reasonable you must marry a noble." Giniri said now loosing the temper he had hidden for so many centuries. "I let my daughter marry a commoner and do you remember the story."

"What happened with Kouga and Muramasa will not happen here."

"Do not say his name" shot back Giniri sternly

"I think you will like having her around she is very sweet, smart, and loyal to her friends. I haven't asked her yet but my decision is made," Bayakuya stated matter of fact. " However I haven't told her about my connection to the royal houses. I'm unsure how she will react."

"Bayakuya she doesn't know? To think someone would date you for your personality" he said while rubbing his chin. "It's a joke son. Even I can laugh once in a while. If you have made your decision I can not stop you. Just know that you are breaking all the rules of the family and it is your duty to uphold the laws. You mustn't break anymore."

"I understand" was his only reply.

She was so happy to spend time with him but the burden she carried with her always weighed her down. She knew this happiness wouldn't last long and it would only get worse much worse for her.

The next time they were together he looked her dead in the eye which scared her a bit and she remembered how cold and scary he could be. She thought he somehow found out and was going to kill her. But instead….

"Hisana I know we haven't known each other long but I insist that you marry me immediately." he said in his normal stoic manner.

"Um don't I have a say in this?" Rukia replied with a chuckle The way he proposed was somehow not a shock.

"No I'm not giving you a choice I love you and you will return with me to Seireitei now to sign the documents. If there is anything you wish to pick up at your home you may do so now, you wont need much everything will be provided for you."

This wasn't exactly the way she pictured her wedding day but she knew what she had to do. Even with all the strength in her resolve she wouldn't be able to say no to him. She wondered if it was ok for them both to be happy even if it was just for a little while. She was going to ruin his life to save it and he would never forgive her. She didn't even bother to question him any farther.

"There's one thing I need to do before we go. I need to see if my neighbor found any trace of my sister while he was gone. It wont take more then a half hour."

She returned to Dairo and explained the situation. Who couldn't have been happier.

"My dear Yuki. You have again exceeded all expectations. You must go now and keep up this charade. You will return here in six months when everything has been settled. Hisana will finish then act the bereaved widow, she has quite a talent for that. Although you have done such a good job I wonder If we even need her anymore. A weak woman like her becomes more useless every day. You are so pretty Yuki."

Rukia suppressed the hatred she had for this man. "Will I be ok she said innocently.

"Why of course there are even two Shinigami under my influence. Everyone wants a part of this money and everyone is willing to do what it takes. If you need help my people will always be around to guide you. Oh and before I forget inject this under your skin, as long as it is there it will act as a contraceptive." Dairo said.

Rukia now had the extra information she needed. There were servants and Shinigami involved not to mention all the gang members. But a gang falls apart without its leader. It was the insiders that posed the first threat. They had to disappear without raising suspicion. Rukia' mind went to work. She picked up a pair of brown contacts on her way back.

Rukia rejoined Bayakuya and they left for Seireitei

"There's something I've neglected to mention" he said to her

"What would that be?" she asked pretending to not know

"Hisana I didn't want to tell you before because there have been too many people who would only seek my favor because of my position. In three years my grandfather will retire and I will take my place as the head of the Kuchiki family. It is an old and proud family Hisana. We want for nothing. You will have to behave according to your new station. It may not be easy for you. There are some who may not care for your background."

"I think I understand" she said "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"Hisana" he grabbed her by the shoulders to make her look at him. "I will be by your side and I wont ever let anyone hurt you. Remember that I love you and trust in me."

Rukia wanted to die listening to his words. She knew this was all going to end so badly. She was determined to make him the happiest man in soul society even it I was only going to be for six months.

When they arrived at the Kuchiki manor Rukia made sure to make comments on how large and beautiful it was. Like she had never seen it before. She had to control her impulse to go to her room. She was introduced to the servants first. Grandfather Giniri was waiting in an inner room with all the paper work for the marriage. When she was introduced she thought he could see right through her. She always felt like he could. Like they both could. You knew by first introduction to their grandfather who had raised Bayakuya. They were very much alike, although Giniri had many more years of practice in his behavior. She wondered for a second if Giniri was born that way or if he was an impulsive a youth as Bayakuya. She chuckled to herself at the thought of a young Giniri taking a temper tantrum.


	10. Chapter 10

_Buying Time_

_Marriage came in the form of a contract which all three of them signed. Then they had dinner. After a priest had come and they entered the family shrine and completed the ceremony without interruption._

_"__Bayakuya, do you know where this girl comes from? Her manners are impeccable and she seems very well educated. The way she pours tea and eats is like a lady. She seems to have much practice and she's quite lovely. I approve of your choice." Giniri said to Bayakuya_

_Rukia did have practice nearly sixty years of being forced into flower arranging, tea ceremonies, calligraphy, table manners, tutors, etiquette, small talk, dressing properly behaving properly and it took nearly all that time for her to submit to behaving properly. There will be no mistakes like when she was first taught. She would win everyone over easily by her behavior, they may even think she was secretly of royal blood. Which she found out not so long ago she was, at least before she died._

_The first few months were happy ones. She never remembered the house being this alive and everyone being in such high spirits. She wondered why it couldn't have been that way all those years she had lived here. But she had work to do she had to keep Bayakuya happy and distracted as possible and it was easy to do. She was just as happy with him as he was with her. The sadness she carried with that happiness softened her features it was a different look then that of the usual emotionless or angst look which was normal for her. It almost made her look sickly._

_Six months went by quickly and she still hadn't figured out who the conspirators were. All the servants were friendly and obedient, and she hadn't met many Shinigami. She would have to figure it out by needing someone's help with the charade and they would show themselves by stepping in like Dairo said._

_She needed more time. She sent an anonymous tip to the authorities about Dairo and his gang. She described how he and a woman of a certain description robbed a temple some time ago and stole a golden statue. She knew where Dairo kept it. He didn't part with it because of his pride. The pair were arrested and sentenced to three years in exile to some place she had only heard about by rumor._

_She got the time she needed. She still played dumb when she told Bayakuya she was going back to see some friends and ask them if they have seen her sister Rukia. When Rukia arrived at the gangs shack, they told her what happened. The gang had been thrown into chaos because everyone suspected the other of being the snitch. Rukia played her part. One man told her Dairo will get word to her soon, just keep things up for now._

_Dairo and the real Hisana spent the next three years of their sentence in a land where criminals were sent on the rare and unfortunate chance they were ever caught. The place was about as bad as the eightieth district and it was every man for himself. Dairo had no trouble talking and fighting himself back to the head of a gang. He was a great talker a preacher. His words were eloquent and promises fell off of his tongue like liquid silver. During this time Hisanas health had taken a turn and she had become weaker from her heart condition and lack of nutrition._

_Back at the manor Rukia waited for Dairos message. She knew it would come soon and she knew that she would have caught at least one conspirator. It came one day after her first anniversary in the form of a middle aged Shinigami. He looked rough but he wasn't a seated officer. _

_Dairo wrote : _

_Dear Y, _

_Thank you for hanging in there for so long. Your sills are without compare. Due to unseen and unfortunate events it will still be two and a half years before we can complete our mission. No doubt it should be easy for you as you are surely enjoying your great hosts hospitality. As for us we will try to shorten the time as best we can. But we must be patient. The world will soon be ours. Oh Hisana isn't well. If she doesn't make it I want you to reconsider things. I may be able to persuade someone else in the household to do it but since I am here and you are there it wouldn't be much trouble to you just see Akiko she will give you what you need. Please destroy this. We wouldn't want to get caught. _

_Much Love_

_Dairo_

_Rukia now had two of the five people Dairo told her about. No doubt Shinigami one knew Shinigami two. She just had to wait for the right time. Rukia started making more excuses that she was going to search for the sister she abandoned. She spent the next month following the Shinigami around and learning his comings and goings. He was in the sixth division and she knew it well enough. Finally she over heard the right two talking about the situation and if they would ever see the money Dairo promised. She began to plot and waited for the right time. She watched from the shadows assessing their abilities. _

_Rukia broke into the technical research building and knew exactly what she was looking for. She took a small shiny object with strange tubes going in every direction and a blinking green light. She sent the two Shinigami a hell butterfly with false official orders to meet at a field where no one was. Rukia hid herself and when they came she pressed the button on the object she had stolen. The sky opened and three hollow came out. She then disarmed both of their swords with her Shunpo. They didn't even see her. The first hollow injured both Shinigami with its tentacles but they were able to kill it. The second one was easily killed but the third did nearly fatal injury to one and killed the other man. Rukia finished off the hollow so it wouldn't hurt anyone else. Then the still living men said thank goodness you came. What Rukia did she will remember for the rest of her life. She finished him with her own hands and no one would know the better. She lied their swords next to them and went on to her next task. She quickly returned the hollow caller to its division._

_Rukia couldn't believe how easily this all had come to her. She thought she might at least have a career with covert operations when she got back._

_It wasn't until the next day that she over heard one of the servants talking about what had happened. "What happened with a hollow?" She asked_

_"__well miss" said the cook "I don't want to scare her ladyship."_

_"__Oh please tell me, I hear so little news outside these walls." Rukia lied._

_"__If you want to know two Shinigami were killed by a hollow attack the other day. They just came out of nowhere. Everyone is in an uproar. No one knows why they were there in the first place. On top of that the two that died are being investigated. It seems they had been involved in some shady dealings with gangs."_

_"__Oh my goodness!" She answered. "Are there hollow running about?"_

_"__Oh no miss, It seems they got the hollow so nothing to worry her ladyship about." said the other servant_

_"__Well that's comforting to hear, thank you." Rukia left the room._

_There were so many servants in this household she didn't know if she would ever figure out who the three were and what if there were more._

_Some servants she recognized they had been with the family their entire lives and she first eliminated them from the suspect list but still kept a watchful eye on them. She figured it would be a never servant but she didn't trust anyone enough to ask about their status. She would have to look over the financial documents to find out who Akiko was working with then eliminate them one by one._

_She waited until everyone was gone for the day and was glad she read all those detective novels in Ichigo's room. She hoped her friends were all right and then realized they hadn't even been born yet. Two years had already passed and the whole situation hasn't even climaxed yet._

_Rukia spent the evenings walking in the garden with Bayakuya. She took her happiness in his smile and shared his worries. Despite all that was occurring underneath this was the happiest times of her life. She wish so much things could be different. She had made the decision to end her life for her brothers honor when she returned to her own time. She hoped everything was going the way it should. It seems that fate seems to be playing and extra hand and everything was working out as it should._

_Career changes and being found out_

_Time was passing too quickly and another year had gone. Giniri retired and Bayakuya took his place as the sixth division captain and head of the Kuchiki house. His behavior to everyone else had become even colder as he had taken to his new position as if he were born doing it. Rukia was running out of time. If Hisana made it she would come and take her place here to finish the job when they see that she hadn't. _

_Rukia went to Akiko "I cant stand him anymore" she said "Dairo will be back soon and we need to finish this. I need to know I can trust you Akiko, Is there anyone else who can help me I have a plan." Rukia said._

_"__I keep several vials right here in this jar whenever you are ready. it's a special poison it will leave no trace and will make the drinker ill for a long time a second vile will kill them. If they have any pre-existing conditions they wont need the second. Master seems healthy so he will need at least two spaced out over several months possibly a year. No one will suspect you or poison." Aikiko said_

_"__You are smart Aikiko I'm so glad you are here with me." Rukia told her " I may need some heavy lifting done who can I trust?"_

_"__Keigo the gardeners' assistant will help you with all you need and the footmen Taki will help you in and out of the manor. Do not trust anyone else, tell no one else." Aikiko said with fear in her eyes._

_"__I wont you can trust me, were all in this together." Rukia stated as if it were the gospel truth._

_Rukia had all the information she needed. She had to get rid of the three. She already had her plans for Dairo and Hisana but there were more immediate threats to take care of. _

_She spoke with Keigo in secret and plotted an assassination with him. _

_"__No one will catch you. I will say I did not see anything. Just sneak in this evening while we are asleep I will have drugged him to sleep heavily and you will dress as an assassin. I'll help you escape. No one will suspect anything. Killing is what I hear you do best anyway. We can cut out the others and you can have their share. Our secret" Rukia sweetly seduced him with her words. His ego easily giving into her. Rukia provided him with a mask._

_Rukia put a little relaxer in Bayakuya' tea that evening. When he was fast asleep she signed Keigo with the lamp. He snuck in ready to kill Bayakuya._

_Rukia was ready with her sword_

_" __Tsugi no mai, Hahuren!" Bayakuya woke just in time to see the man impaled with ice._

_"__Hisana are you alright?" He asked. _

_"__Yes that man just tried to kill me." she said shaking. _

_The house was roused by all the noise and many came running._

_"__An assassin!" one said. "Are you both ok?" asked another. _

_Giniri walked in. "Grandfather this man just tried to kill Hisana." _

_"__I suspected something like this could happen. Many would kill to be in Hisanas position and with her dead you would be free to remarry." he answered._

_Rukia knew their reactions all too well._

_"__What's with all of this ice?" Giniri asked _

_"__It seems our Hisana knows how to call her sword." Bayakuya eyed her proudly. _

_She wanted him to stay asleep and not see what her sword could do. She knew now she would have to explain things at some point. But one down two to go._

_"__Aikiko damn it why didn't you tell me he was going to try an assassination attempt last night. I thought he was trying to kill me. He was standing over me wearing a mask, as if I don't have enough to deal with." Rukia told Aikiko like she was shocked and disgusted._

_"__That idiot always acting rashly and on his own. Dairo will be furious. I doubt he was trying to kill you but I'm sure he was planning on doing other things to you when he had killed the master. I knew he couldn't be trusted to follow a few simple commands." Akiko said angry._

_Rukia found the footmen Taiko to be young and naïve. He would be easy to deal with. He would just simply have to get himself dismissed from the house. She would have to set him up for failure._

_First Yami-san the head servant beat Teiko for leaving his uniform slightly open. Rukia had passed by him and with a move she learned from Bayakuya she had used a knife to slash his buttons all the while her hands neatly clasped in front of her, at least to the untrained eye. Then he had broken a set of crystal goblets when he was helping with dinner thanks again to Rukia' cunning._

_The next day the horses had somehow all gotten out during his watch and stampeded down the streets of Seireitei making people jump out of the way and run around in confusion. Somehow they made it all the way down to the thirteenth division. Ukitake- Taicho was quite amused seeing half a dozen horses grazing outside his bedroom window. Rukia did her best not to laugh._

_Taiko was dismissed from the house._

_The only problem left to deal with was Akiko before Dairo retuned._

_Rukia snuck into Akiko' room._

_"__Akiko I have no one else to help me in this, please is there anyone else who can assist me?"_

_"__There's no one else Yuki. It's just us. Its strange how everyone involved has left the picture. I shouldn't have trusted you. Did you fall for him? Did you get used to this lifestyle? If you don't let me in on this I'm going to poison him myself and blame you. No Hisana will be available soon and we wont need you. I should just get rid of you now."_

_The two women struggled. Akiko was strong and nearly strangled Rukia to death. Rukia was able to subdue Akiko by suffocation. Rukia didn't know what to do. Now she had a dead body to deal with. She thought fast. She locked the door and snuck out the back. She brought in some rope and hung it over the rafter. Making a perfect noose she slipped Akiko in and she froze as she watched the body dangle. She lied a chair on its back under her and rummaged through her things to find a pen and paper and something the woman had wrote._

_Rukia copied the handwriting the best she could. She kept the note simple._

_It read: I know no one cares what happens to me. My debtors wont leave me alone. There's just too much to deal with. I cant take it anymore. I just want to die. I cant go on._

_Rukia slipped out the back door and skillfully made sure it locked from the inside._

_The uproar the next morning was something to be seen. First came a blood curdling scream that woke her up. Then someone later said "I didn't really know her, she kept to herself."_

_Rukia didn't know how she slept anymore and by now thanks to the dark circles under her eyes she looked like she was ill. She would deal with the horrors later but for now she would do what needed to be done._

_All that was left to deal with now were Dairo and Hisana. Hisana would be the next snake to enter the den and Rukia was ready to cut her down._

_That winter Rukia had been so stressed she had come down with a fever. Her lack of sleep and her lack of interest in eating had made her susceptible of sickness. She spent the next month in bed. Bayakuya stayed by her side as much as he could be and looked worried at her worsened state. He had been much busier with all his duties and an away mission the last few months. She had missed his company and the pending doom to come had only made her weaker._

_They had been married well over four years. Rukia hadn't heard anything from Dairo and she hoped he had died. But all too soon a note came for her. _

_Dear Y, _

_You know where to meet me._

_Rukia was still a bit ill at the moment but she made an excuse about getting a letter from a friend who may have seen her sister. She insisted on going to see her friend. Bayakuya couldn't stop her._

_"__Yuki, I'm so glad to see you." Dairo said._

_"__I'm glad to see the two of you as well. I just want this whole thing over with. Hisana are you alright?" she said as Hisana collapsed._

_"__She's not been so well Yuki. It will be good for her to take your place. She could use the food. I see you couldn't finish the job."_

_They placed Hisana down and left the room._

_"__Well they do take such good care of me. Killing makes me squeamish, and I wanted to wait for you to return Dairo." she gave him a seductive look._

_"__My dear Yuki it will all be over soon enough and we can share in the wealth. Have you thought about what you will do with the money. You will have to play the doting widow for a bit." Dairo said._

_"__It wont be a problem. I have a plan to assist Hisana. I can easily masquerade as a servant and divert attention from any differences that might raise an eye."_

_"__Yuki you cant hide those eyes."_

_" __You see I have purchased brown contacts and I'll keep my hair covered. I'll keep an eye on things for you. How are things between you and Hisana anyway?"_

_"__I don't expect her to stay around much longer dear Yuki. I could think of many uses for you when this is done. We could travel the living world. I'll buy you anything your heart desires."_

_Then Rukia mustered up the courage pictured Bayakuya and welled up as much passion as she could in that second. She then grabbed Dairo and kissed him so passionately that even he was taken for a moment afterward._

_"__Consider that my vow of loyalty to you." she said in the sexiest tone she could conjure up._

_"__You had better go back now before they miss you, and before I loose control of my reserve."_

_"__Until later Dairo." she winked as she left him in a stupor._


	11. Chapter 11

Mistaken Identity

Bayakuya was away on a one month mission. The switch was made and Rukia took her place in the kitchen. Rukia knew it was going to be her or Hisana. One of them had to die in a few months.

Hisana was glad Rukia was there with her to help her. Hisana' manners weren't as good as Rukia' and Rukia had to help her with a lot of important information. Hisana settled in eating to her hearts content at first. She was ill very ill. By the end of the month she had gotten herself sent to the fourth for observation and tests. They found her heart defect, it was rare and hereditary there was nothing they could do. They were sure that as long as she ate well and took it easy she would live a much longer life and not become ill.

Bayakuya had returned and went to who he thought was his wife's side. Something wasn't right about her. This wasn't his wife. Then he felt guilty for thinking that. She had been ill for a while and he rationalized the illness for the change. He feared so much for her condition that he stopped thinking about the change.

A week later the real Hisana returned to the manor. Still in poor health. Rukia kept a close eye on her from the shadows. Hisana was finally ready to do it a few days later.

She came to Rukia who handed her the vial. . "Hisana you are so ill. I cant let you do it. I'll help you." Rukia told her with sincere eyes.

Rukia made some cold tea. Hisana poured the vial into one of the glasses.

"Hisana I will put a lemon on one and a lime on the other. Do not drink the one with the lime."

Hisana watched as Rukia placed a lime on the poisoned drink.

"Now go meet him in the garden and I will serve drinks."

Hisana left and Rukia switched the lemon and lime.

Rukia kept her head down and served the tea. She turned and left quickly. The sipped the cold tea in the garden. Hisana used the excuse of being too ill to offer much conversation.

That's it. It was done as Rukia watched them finish the drinks from the window.

Rukia thought she would be happy to know she saved her brother but she was so sad that she had gave the poison to her sister instead she started crying hard.

Hisana was still ill and this would only kill her more quickly. That evening she watched her sister spend another night in the bed of the man she loved.

The next day Hisana had become more ill. Rukia wasn't sure what it was from the poison or her heart or a bit of both but Hisana had to spend more time in the fourth division. It seems it would be a long time too.

Hisana didn't seem to care about her sister and Rukia was going to have to find a way to get herself adopted and explain the sword. She could just keep it all from him and hope for the best. But her heart wouldn't let her.

With Hisana gone for now Rukia took this as an opportunity to approach Bayakuya.

Her heart pounded as she approached his room and opened the door. She closed it behind her and knelt down beside him.

"What is the meaning of this." was his response.

Confessions Of A Liar

"It's me Bayakuya your wife."

"What are you talking about girl?"She removed her contacts and took her hair out of the rag.

"Now do you believe me."

"What are you doing out of the hospital and in those servants rags?" he demanded.

"I'm not the person in the hospital. I'm not Hisana the person in the hospital is. I just used her name. I'm Rukia her younger sister. I came from the future to stop something terrible from happening."

"This is not a funny joke." he said

"This is no joke. Let me explain."

She went on to explain everything that had happened. She wasn't sure where to start or where the beginning even was. But she told him everything from the moment she got a call from Urahara that afternoon to the point they were at now. He didn't say anything he just sat there and looked at her with the coldness of his usual demeanor. She had never hated his coldness so much. She wished he would yell or hit her or anything. But all he answered when she finished was "I see." Rukia' heart broke.

"There's more. You understand that this paradox must occur. So you must offer to adopt me at the time and place I told you. I will not know this future for a long time from then. You must not in anyway show that you knew me in the past."

"This is quite the situation. So you are the one I married? Rukia did you say?"

"Yes you only met Hisana for the first time the day you came back from the away mission."

"I knew something wasn't right about you..um her…um you." a bit confused and angered. "So this whole thing was a lie from the beginning!" he shouted.

"Yes Bayakuya ni-sama. I'm so sorry.""Sorry? Is that all you have to say?" he spat

"Bayakuya I did it all to save the future that was my mission. I could have chose to stay with Renji and my sister but instead I chose your life. I may have lied about who I was. But my love for you and my devotion to you was never a lie. I know yours wasn't either. I know there's nothing I can do to make it up to you. I knew you would hate me forever for this. But I had to save you. You're the most important person in the world to me. I would do anything for you. I must return to my own time. When I get there you may do to me as you please. I have already resigned myself to die for your honor. But before I go I must defend your honor and that of my sister. There's someone who will taste the ice in my broken heart."

"No I will kill him for making you go through all of this for making us go through this. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I couldn't there were too many people involved and each wanted you dead. It took me too long to weed them all out. It would have put us both at unnecessary risk. I know you would have come to the same conclusion."

He walked over to her his anger at her betrayal subsiding.

" Bayakuya-sama I do want you to know that the time we spent together was the happiest time of my life. Despite the lies that weighed me down. The guilt will haunt me for the rest of my life. I only wished we could have had this time together without all this. I'll never love another like I have loved you. I've betrayed everyone for you, even you."

To her surprise he had put his arms around her in an embrace.

"You will be leaving soon?"

"Yes."

"I do not want you to go." he whispered

"I'm not supposed to stay. Besides there is more to the story that must be played out. Pretend she is your wife stay by her side as the doting husband and don't let her die alone."

"After all she has done to you."

"She's still my sister and she hasn't long to live."

"I remember why I married you." he kissed her on the head. "I should be seeing you in a few years then we can be together." he said

"No you must not let on that you know. You must behave coldly to me like I told you earlier. I must not realize my love for you until I reach this time again. It has to happen that way.""How do you expect me to stay away from you for so long?"

"Do what you must. It's a long time from now and you may not love me anymore by then."

"I'll always love you Hi.. um Rukia."

"There's more I cant tell you much because I cant change the time line. Watch yourself around Aizen and Ichimaru. When the time comes about fifty years from now I will be trapped in the real world. You and Renji your then lieutenant will come for me. I will be jailed and later sentenced to execution. You must not make more then the basic protest for my life. Then you are to let them execute me.""What are you insane, how can I let them kill you!"

"Make and excuse about upholding the law and do all you can to defend it. I'm here aren't I? So everything will work out. Oh and when you adopt me you will not allow me to be a seated officer for my own protection. No matter how much I protest and captain Ukitake asks you should not allow me because, well that's how it is and I must end up in the real world to meet Ichigo. If I had been seated the events would change drastically. Much in my present depends on his abilities. Please it's your duty to bare the rest of this burden. I'm so sorry I wish I could have done it all but I realize I need your participation. Can I count on you?"

"Rukia" he looked down at her sternly "I will do what needs to be done."

"Thank you." she said no longer holding back her tears.

They held each other for a bit then Rukia realized that the head of the Kuchiki clan should not get caught that close to a maid.

Rukia left the manor without telling anyone and went to the place she started. She found her Shinigami uniform and changed. It would be another week before Hisana would be let out of the hospital. Then she would die in the manor never letting on who she is to protect Dairo.

Speaking of the devil Rukia had one more stop to make.

"Dairo!" Rukia said sternly stepping into the bar.

"Yuki what are you doing here and in that getup?""Come with me." They went to a clearing in the woods.

"Arm yourself" she said

"Yuki what has gotten into you?""I am not Yuki. My name is Kuchiki Rukia. You have dishonored my sister and you have plotted against my brother and husband Kuchiki Bayakuya. Prepare to die." she stated in the most serious and stern manner.

Their swords made much noise then Dairo let out his shiki form his abilities long hidden. Rukia was better trained and dodged his attacks easily. He was able the get out of the way the first time she tried to freeze him but the second time hit him and held him in place. She broke him out of the ice and bound him with a kodou spell.

One word "Hakuren!" ended the battle.

Rukia dropped to the ground blood and sweat dripped from her forehead. It was finally over. She took out the necklace and viewed the stone.

Time To Face The Music

The stone was ready for her. She trusted Bayakuya to do what needed to be done as she asked. She looked up at the sky for a moment and took a deep breath. It was a clear night and the stars shone brightly. She whispered a goodbye and pressed the button.

"Rukia!" shouted Ichigo seeing Rukia in such a state.

For her it had been years. For him it had only been minutes since she left.

"Lets get her cleaned up and let her rest a little before we debrief her." Said Urahara.

A few hours later Rukia was in her gigai and joining them for tea.

"this is how it all went down….." she left in every detail as they sat wide eyed with a shocked expression.

"And that's all there is to tell." she said

"Rukia, I'm so sorry we had to put you through all of that but you now see why you were the only one who could do this mission?"

"Yes I see." she said forlornly.

"Damn it Urahara you nearly destroyed Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia left the two to argue and she walked out of the store and stood outside. She was happy to be back in the living world. It was somehow comforting now. It hadn't been before but It was now. So calm so familiar. Then she realized she would have to return to Soul Society soon. She wondered if his actions throughout the years had been because he still loved her and it was hard to be near her without telling her or if it was because he hated her but fulfilled his duty. She didn't want an answer. As long as there wasn't an answer the negative couldn't be true and she could continue to float through this existence.

Urahara broke the silence. "There you are Rukia-chan. I have instructions to send you home now. Please don't hate him for making you go through all of this. It was for the best."

"Go home I want to stay." she said

"It will be ok Rukia-chan. You should return home and rest. I'm glad you will miss me but its time." he said politely.

"Yo Rukia will you be ok?" Ichigo interrupted.

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll see you soon." Out of character for her she hugged him and he hugged her back. She left through the gate and stood in the spot she had stood a thousand times before. She didn't want to go back to the manor. She didn't want to look Renji in the face either. She hung her head and walked slowly back to the manor. She stood at the front gate for a minute and walked through when a servant apologized and bowed because he was not at the gate to open it for her.

Her heart pounded as she approached the front door. It opened automatically by the butler who announced loudly. "Lady Rukia has returned from her journey." She really hated that stupid butler. She panicked at the sound of her name and made a B-line to her room. She was tempted to act like a three year old and pull a blanket over her head. "Oh god I hope he has amnesia or isn't home or anything" she thought.

Then she heard it, his voice. "Rukia are you in your room we must speak."

Her stomach tied in a knot and she backed against the wall.

"Rukia are you in there?" he questioned opening the door.

"There you are I said I wished to speak with you." He was certainly acting like his usual unfeeling self.

"Yes n..n..ni-sama wawa what do you want to speak about.?"

"Your habit of stuttering for one. Come with me." He yanked her by the wrist and led her to the garden.

"How was your trip to the living world.?" He asked "It wasn't too strenuous?"

"I um I um I."

"Rukia" he looked her in the eye no longer teasing her. " I'm really sorry I had to put you through all of that. I know it wasn't easy. But I did my part to finish the mission. I trust the future is now secured."

"I I don't know. That's what Urahara says."

"I don't care for the man but I cant see how it would benefit him otherwise. So I trusted his information."

"I'm so sorry ni-sama" she blurted out tears streaming everywhere. "Please don't hate me. Kill me if you want or if you wish I will do it myself."

"Rukia" he put his arms around her and she quieted her sobbing. "I've spent a good portion of my life pretending to mourn the loss of the person living a few rooms away. I stayed in that shrine meditating, doing whatever it took for me not to go to your room at night. I've waited so long to have you back. How can I hate you?"

She just looked up at him a smile breaking the sadness when what he said had sunk in.

"Rukia" he said. "Promises me no more lies."

"I promise." and she gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

He looked her dead in the eye scaring her again.

" Rukia I know that we have known each other for a long time, I'll not wait any longer. I insist that you marry me immediately." he said in his normal stoic manner.

"Um don't I have a say in this?" Rukia replied with a chuckle. Dejavu

"No I'm not giving you a choice I love you." He answered and then kissed her.

The end.


End file.
